Through the rain, Tears Fall
by Reincarnations-Yusuke-Kurama
Summary: what happens when Inuyasha meet ed and al from FMA? read and find out


Through the rain, Tears Fall

This is one of Kurama's fic's!

Disclaimor: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or FMA characters. I am, however, owned by my obbsession with them. .

Kurama: Read And Review

Ignore Spelling errors.Send me an e-mail if you wanna talk

And leave any suggestions as a review or comment .

If you send me a review with applesauce in it, I will be forced to stalk you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"E..Ed..I'm cold." Al whispered, his voice tintive and worried.

"It's a little further. And your a suit of armor, how can you feel the wind or the rain?" Ed snapped.

"I still can brother." Al replied, shivering.

The sound of his brothers heavy footsteps both annoyed and comforted Ed. But after that battle...After that battle, they could never stop moving. They'd finailly gotten the stone, only for it to be ruined! Their mother was brought back to life, only to be killed. How unfair! It was so cruel! But there had to be another stone. They would try again, but this time in secret. Not so open of their intentions.

"Bro..brother, your crying." Al whispered, resting a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"I am not! It's the rain." Ed turned away, tilting his face to the rain to make sure it looked like the rain. "Now, keep moving."

"Can't we stop for the night?" Al asked.

"Later, it's not even dark yet!" Ed frowned.

"Yes, it is." Al tried again. "And I need to rest, brother. So do you, we can't go on forever. I...I don't want to anymore. We should have been happy to have her once, but the secound time went horribly, and you want to do it again?"

"Yes, we have to. I know it will work this time! I know it!" Ed shouted, falling to his knees. Now the tears were streaming so fast it was unmistakable. He pounded on the ground. "Has to! It just has to!"

"Brother, it's okay.' Al dropped beside his brother and hugged him. "I'll stay with you. No matter what."

"Uhh...Ummm...D...Did...Did that suit of armor talk?" A young girl with black hair stood in the middle of the road, shaking. Her hands were in front of her mouth, and she looked shocked and frightened.

"We should kill it!" A silver haired boy with red clothes jumped up.

"Sit, Inuyasha!" the girl shouted, running forward to Ed.

"Who are you?" Ed turned toward her, making no movement to defend himself.

She stopped a few steps away, and reached out. "Kagome Higuroshi...I was just passing through and you...well...you know... looked down...so I figured i could help...but then the suit of armor was talking...and...well..." She stopped, letting the sentence hang in the air.

"I'm not just a suit of armor you know? And that hurts my feelings!" Al exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha stepped up beside her, scowling. "Little Wrench! Who've you made friends with this time?"

"Ummm...this boy and his...friend..." Kagome tilted her head.

"Oh, I'm Al, and this is my brother, Ed." Al said.

Inuyasha looked shocked. "Wait, wait, wait. This suit of armor is related to shorty? Woah...Hate to see the parents."

A strangled sobb escaped Ed's throat and he turned away, shaking with sobs.

"They're dead." Al whispered, trying to comfort his brother.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Kagome whispered, rubbing Ed's back.

"Ed! Edward! Come here, please. I...I need you..." A young girl stood in the rain, shaking to the bone, wearing nothing but a skin-tight dress that hardly fell half to her thighs. Her long black hair was matted to her skin and she looked worried.

Ed jumped up and ran to her. "What?" He shook off his own worries.

"My...my boyfriend...he tried to...to rape me..then killed himself..." She buried herself in Ed's chest.

Ed stood there, resting his cheek on her head and hugging her.

"Oh, this is no one's night!" Kagome helped Al up and they headed towards Ed.

"Maybe we should go inside somewhere, Wrench." Inuyasha growled.

"Where, huh?" Kagome shot back, groaning. "Your so insisetive."

"Oh, come to my house. Then I can fianlly eat dinner..." The girl whispered, slowly letting go of Ed.

Ed slid his hands down her arms and held her hand as they walked home, helping her every time she stumbled. She didn't have shoes on, and it was safe to say her feet were probally numb.

Ed opened the door, letting everyone in before closing it behind himself and disappearing up the stairs.

"Ed, your not going to...?" the girl asked, shouting up the stairs.

Ed heisatated. "I'll wait for you, if you'd like..."

"N...No..." The girl started shaking. "I'm fine."

"You shouldn't...You know...?" Ed asked.

The girl shrugged and walked into the kitchen, shaking so bad she couldn't serve.

Kagome directed her to the table and began to serve. "So...what's your name?" She set a bowl of soup with cheese toast inn front of the girl, then began to serve the others.

"Sabrina...Sabrina Ellgonmy..." She whispered, gently taking Inuyasha's hand in hers.

"What?" Inuyasha looked her over.

"Listen, and you will hear. Patent my demon." She appeared to be holding her breath.

Inuyasha listened, and he could hear it. It sounded like sand, swirling. The wind was biting at it, the sand moving against the wind.

"Strange..." Inuyasha murmered, letting go of Sabrin's hands to take the bowl. Once he let go of her hands, the noise disappeared.

"How'd you...do that?" He asked, beginning to eat.

"You have exellent hearing, where as I can see some things in distances and the future." Sabrina replied, continueing to eat.

Ed ran downstairs and leaned over the back of Sabrina's chair and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went wide and she stood up. "I'll be right back, enjoy your meal. "

And they bother disappeared upstairs.

Kagome stared after them for a minute before sitting between Inuyasha and Al. "I've never felt shorter in my life."

Al laughed. "Oh, well, Ed, always feels that short. Everyone points it out. He used to get so mad. Now, he's so depressed...it...doesn't phase him...I...I kept suggesting we stop, and spend the night somewhere near here, because...Well...Sabrina seems to make him...happy..."

Kagome smiled softly. "It's okay...Al...He'll work his way through it. He seems very independent. He'll probally stay near here for a few days, maybe even lead you around in circles just to stay around here. He knows whats good for him." Kagome soothed him.

Inuyasha growled. He didn't want to admit it, but Kagome was moving her way closer and closer to Al. And that's not what he wanted his woman to be doing. How koga-ish!

"Ed, no!" Sabrina's voice floated down to them. They all became silent, listening.

"Please, it's important." Ed urged.

"No, Ed. Do it yourself!" Sabrina sounded sad.

Ed sighed. "Sabrina, I need you..."

"Ed..." She let out a strangled sob, and there was the noise in which they asumed the two of them were hugging.

"If...If it will help you, I will, Ed...Just...never leave me..." Sabrina whispered, buring her face in Ed's kneck.  
hrhr

Sabrina slowly walked down the stairs. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a men's shirt. Ed followed her, wearing a plain white undershirt and jeans.

There was an awkward moment of silence in which no one said anything until Inuyasha made a coughing noise and Sabrina clapped her hands.

"I guess we should...get over our problems...I mean...everyone has some...and we should talk about them...or..." Sabrina shook her head, as though trying to clear unnessacary thoughts.

"Yeah...Do you have a living room or something?" Kagome asked, standing up.

"Mhmm...Follow me." Sabrina lead all of them into her living room. She sat down on an overstuffed love seat, Ed dropping down beside her.

Al sat in an overstuffed chair, while Kagome sat in the chair beside him, Inuyasha choose the floor, leaning back agianst Kagome's legs.

"Okay...So...Who wants to go first?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm..." Al looked around.

"I will...Cause almost everyone already knows." Ed sighed.

Sabrina turned sideways on the couch, patting Ed's legs and making him do the same. Then, she curled up on his chest and he put one leg on either side of her.

"Well, I guess it started when I was younger. My mom died of a desease while we were studing alchemy. I joined Izumi Curtis, who offered to teach us alchemy. By us, I mean Al and I. Well, using what I knew, I joined the state alchemist, telling Al he couldn't join. I was worried about losing him the way i lost mom..."

Sabrina softly rubbed his leg. Ed felt the tears roll down his face, and hurried to wipe them away.

"Shhh...It's okay, Doll...Don't cry, You've still got me." Another girl stood in the door frame. Judgeing by her clothes, she hadn't came from outside. She shook some hair from her eyes and walked over to Ed, softly patting his shoulder. "I still love you. And if it hurts now, it means it'll hurt less later. Now, you know you can talk to Tess anytime." She kissed his forhead and left.

"My sister." Sabrina explained. "She's the older twin. Judging by her timing...Jess will be here right...about...now..."

Sure enough, a girl appeared in the doorway where Tess had just stood. She didn't look younger, and was wearing the ideal opposite clothing as Tess.

"Hey, Ed, smile for me. Your such a doll. I mean, omg, I would love to be in your shoes. Well, maybe not your shoes...or that position...but, ya know...Well, I gotta run. Love ya." She blew some kisses as she crossed the room, disappearing down the other hall.

"Wow...and they're...twins?" Kagome stared at the direction they had dissappeared in.

"Yeah, I think the same thing every day." Sabrina laughed.

"Yeah. Sabrina's the cross between them." Ed laughed.

"Are you calling me mooding and preppy?" She laughed.

"Maybe." Ed teased, grinning.

"Aww, I still love you." She punched his leg.

Kagome smiled for a minute, then it slowly faded and she looked ready to cry.

Inuyasha stood up, hugging her, covering her from sight in his sleeves.

Kagome sniffled and hugged Inuyasha. "Sota...Sota was like that...We would joke and laugh and have fun...I wish it would happen again..."

Inuyasha nodded. "It will soon enough..." He heard her sigh in exhaustion. "Is there anyway she can sleep here tonight?"

"Oh sure. Upstairs, head to the left, can't miss the room. It's mine, but that doesn't matter, I'll sleep in Ed's bed tonight." Sabrina smiled softly. "I guess everyone should head to bed, it's 11:03."

Kagome slowly stood up, allowing Inuyasha to lead her up to the room. There was a shuffling upstairs, and they heard whispering.

Al left the room, heading in the direction Jess and Tess had just went. "Night brother, night Sabrina."

"Night Al." They whispered together.

"You wanna...?" Ed asked...sorta

"Oh, sure." She got up, letting him stand.

"You don't think Al'll..." Ed stopped, staring out the window, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Still miss mom?" Sabrina hugged him from behind, resting her cheek on his shoulder, her eyes misting up.

"Yeah..." Ed bit his lip and closed his eyes, remembering her smiling face.

"Don't feel bad, Ed. It wasn't your fault...Atleast you tried...I...I was too scared." Sabrina turned away from him, crossing the room to her bed and dropped on it, staring at the picture of her parents.

"But...it's not your fault either, Sabrina, you know they loved you...You didn't know-"

"Exactly Ed! I never know!" Sabrina set the picture down and kicked the wall. "Try Ed, please...Please try."

"No, Sabrina, I won't." Ed sighed and sat next to her, wrapping her in a soft embrace.

"I tried to bring my mom back, but you...you know...She...It wasn't right...They'll always know, that power draws them...And even when you bring them back, there will ALWAYS be something wrong. Something damaged that will never allow any of you to be happy...You know what I'm talking about, Sabrina. Just...Give me time, I'll think of something."

Downstairs they heard laughter. "You sisters get along with Al really well." Ed whispered, a soft smile crossing his face.

"Yeah..." Sabrina smiled.

"Atleast he's happy. I just...wish he'd understand..." Ed layed back, wrapping an arm around Sabrina as she snuggled next to him.

"How much you love him? Or about mom?" Sabrina asked, breathing deeply to take in Ed's scent.

"The love part, I think he already understands the part about mom." Ed softly kissed the top of her head.

"True." Sabrina murmered and they layed like that as they slowly drifted asleep, not worring aboutblankets because they warmed eachother.-

Lots Of Love

Kurama

Charlie


End file.
